johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Icarus:Uprising
Summary Kid Icarus: Uprising is a game for the Nintendo 3-DS '''that mixes video game genres. It has Rail Shooting gameplay that mixes with Action/Adventure. Story It has been 25 years after a small child known as Pit from a land known as Angel Land has defeated the evil Medusa and rescued the Goddess of Light Palutina. Pit now a humble servant of Palutina ventures again in Angel Land to once again fight the evil forces of Medusa. But what Pit would soon realize that Medusa is ready for him and her forces are even more powerful. Game Modes Story Mode Take on the forces of Medusa and save Angel Land in this mode. Together Mode Take on other players online in this mode. Vault View the secret content that you have unlocked during gameplay. Street Pass This game is compatible with the '''Nintendo 3-DS Street Pass. You can trade in weapons from other players online. Options Change the gameplay controls of the game in this mode. How to Play View the 13 videos on how to play the game and even know how to use the many weapons in the game. Johnny's Revew General Thoughts Of course, I have played the original Kid Icarus on the NES (I also have it for Wii Virtual Console). With Pit's re-introduction in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ''it was only a matter of time before Pit would return to a game of his own. Graphics The graphics in this game are very well done and very polished. The backgrounds have the anicent Greek and Roman theme and is very well done. The character models are also good, Pit and the enemies look like an advanced version of their original NES selves which gives the graphics a bit of nostalgia. '''Rating:' 9 Music The soundtrack has a great mixture of modern orchastrated VG music and the classical 8-Bit tunes from the NES, which again gives tribute to the original game. Plus, it's also nice to hear the original Kid Icarus tracks in the modern orchastrated music as well. Rating: '9 Sound/Voice The sound in this game are also well done. The sounds of Pit soaring through the sky to the sounds of the weapons Pit uses to the sounds of the enemies sounds very well. The voices in this game are in pure English, the voices for Pit, Palutina and others are very well spoken (especially for a handheld like the 3-DS). '''Rating: '''8.5 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is also good. This game uses 2 genres alternately, first it's like a rail shooter game (like StarFox) where you shoot at enemies and dodge their shots. The second is an action adventure (like The Legend of Zelda) where you can move Pit while shooting at enemies. The controls of the game on the other hand are something to get used to. This is because initially, you have to use the Stylus and move the corosshairs with the stylus on the touch screen,which can be either quite difficult to do or be uncomfortable in your hands. The good thing though is that you can change the controls in the options menu. There are even tutorials on how to use the default controls efficiently. '''Rating: '''8 Replay Value There can be some to do a while after you beat the game. The game has an online battle feature where you can battle other players online, you can also trade in weapons for better ones with the Street Pass. You can also unlock a lot of things (like in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl) when you meet certain conditions in the game. there's also an intensity level at the beginning of each chapter of the game where you can control the difficulty of the chapter (at the cost of hearts of course). 'Rating: '''7.5 Final Thoughts Well, in my opinion at least I think that Pit has made a great return after a 25 year abscence (''Super Smash Bros. Brawl aside). Some classical character who haven't had a game since the days of the NES struggle to make it into the modern VG world, but Pit seems like he had it easy time with it. So, this game is for anybody who likes adventure or nostalgia. Though the only real negative thing is that (as described in the questionable descriptors catagory on the top of this page) it has child-like behavior. This is because Pit can often times in this game get really whiney and Paluntina can sometimes act like a teenage girl rather than a Greek goddess. But since that isn't a serious catagory, I'm going to give it the rating it deseves. '''Overall Rating: 8.5